Tabibito
by WindPretear
Summary: "Traveler": A series of semi-connected one shots revolving around the future generation of Rookie Nine and the shenanigans they pull with their newly founded discovery of the Time Travel Jutsu. Story #1: "Introductions" Squad 7 is meeting for the first time as a team but as they get to know one another, they are interrupted by very familiar looking guests who fall from the sky.


**A/N: Since time traveling is one of my favorite plots in fanfiction and I can't find many stories based on it, this will be a collection of Time Traveling one shots in the Naruto world (anime/manga). This first one shot was dreampt up in my mind last night and I couldn't get rid of the idea so I put it on paper and viola! I will be using different scenarios either made up, or straight from the manga/anime and transformed into a story. I really want to improve my writing so I think this collection will do the job. I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for more. Many things will not be explained until later chapters so just be aware that they are all kind of connected to each other. **

* * *

_**Tabibito**_

**"Traveler": A series of semi-connected one shots revolving around the future generation of Rookie Nine and the shenanigans they pull with their newly founded discovery of the Time Travel Jutsu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this chapter contains some exact language used in the original english dubbed episode used for fiction purposes ONLY!**

**Story #1: Introductions. Squad 7 is meeting for the first time as a team but are interrupted by some very familiar looking guests. An alternate take on Episode 4. Unedited.**

**Couple: SasuSaku; hinted NaruHina**

* * *

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." Kakashi lazily stated from his crouched position in front of his new Genin team sitting before him. After the stunt the annoying little blonde boy Naruto pulled on him that morning with the eraser, the copy nin couldn't find it within himself to take this group seriously…they were a bunch of idiots. His visible eye slackened with boredom; couldn't he just go away already and read Icha Icha like normal? The things he did for these undeserving kids…

"Introduce ourselves? Well…what are we supposed to say?" Twelve year old Haruno Sakura questioned with curiosity as she fidgeted with her signature red dress, watching her crush Uchiha Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes obsessively. Droll was bound to fall any moment from her mindless watching while the Uchiha paid her no mind.

Kakashi thumbed his mask covered chin in thought, spewing out words that randomly came to him as he thought about her question, "Things you like….. things you hate. Dreams for the future…hobbies…things like that." He nodded his grey colored hair in confirmation more so to himself, liking his list.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we know how it's supposed to work!" Energetic Naruto suggested, wanting to know more about this mysterious Jonin who was assigned to be his new sensei.

The elder man was taken aback by his comment but nonetheless responded with indifference, "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like…things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? ….I have a lot of hobbies."

The young Pinkette sweat dropped towards her two male teammates, "That was totally useless; all he really told us was his name!"

"Uh huh." Naruto agreed, crossing his arms in annoyance. He has no useful information towards his new sensei! How was he supposed to play more pranks on him with limited knowledge of this man?

"Ok, your turn. You on the right," Kakashi pointed towards the orange clad Naruto who sat on the end of their line next to Sasuke and then Sakura next to him, "You first." He repeated.

Naruto grinned and grabbed his newly achieved ninja head band with pride, shifting it between his fingers with a wolfish smile on his face, "Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup and really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And…my future dream is…to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Someone important!"

The Jonin cocked his head to the side in thought, _'Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way…'_ He mused over the way the Fourth's son grew up without parental guidance _… 'Very interesting…'_

"Alright…" Kakashi shifted his visible eye over to the pink haired girl lazily, "Next?" The girl began to giggle uncontrollably and Kakashi instantly regretted his words.

Sakura increased her giggles obnoxiously as her list went on, "I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like…uh…" Sakura glanced over towards Sasuke with a huge blush, "I mean the person I like is…uh," Sakura glanced over towards Sasuke again, "…uh…my hobby is uh…."She looks over towards the Uchiha again, "my dream for the future is…." Her squeals became too much for her and she shook her body with embarrassment with her full attention on her crush.

"_And_? What do you hate?" Kakashi sighed impatiently, not really wanting to know but since she failed to mention that part, she might as well say it. She was more concerned over a boy than her ninja training, typically teenage girl….

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in response as said person fell over dramatically, crying tears of sadness.

"Last one." The silver haired man pointed to the middle of the line, directly towards the brooding Sasuke and figured his would prove to be an interesting answer.

Sasuke stared straight towards Kakashi but his mind was elsewhere, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things…and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura's grin turned into a frown at his words. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan…and destroy a certain…someone…"

The atmosphere practically crackled with the tense feelings of Naruto and Sakura and it soared with the combination of hatred pouring through Sasuke's skin in waves. Kakashi was the only one who knew who Sasuke was talking about so he fully understood the young Uchiha's predicament and response.

Tenseness remained in the air for a few moments until a crackle of light above their heads had all four pairs of eyes snapped up to the sky.

A hole no bigger than 8 feet opened up as three figures were seen falling from it, two males and one female. The people who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere seemed oddly familiar to the young ones as the people landed on the ground.

Very familiar.

"KYAAA!" A pink blur screeched as she fell from the sky but was gracefully caught by a black blur whom landed on the ground with style after an intricate somersault. The orange and black blur wasn't so lucky or graceful and landed flat on his ass.

"UGH! Naruto! Why did you have to do that so irresponsibly?!" The pink 'blur' scolded the man sitting on his ass with hands on her hips and a frown placed on her delicate plump lips. She tapped her foot repeatedly while waiting for an answer.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to…"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared before them with wide unbelieving eyes at what…or more like who, stood before them. Those people who just fell from the sky were in fact… older versions of themselves! Although…the counterparts looked much older than twelve years of age.

"CHA!" An older version of Sakura stood with one foot propped over the older version of Naruto's stomach whom was sprawled on the ground from his fall and currently looking up in horror towards Sakura's fist swinging towards his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

"Sakura…" The older version of Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist with his large hand before she could make a dangerous hit onto their friend. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out…" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ears lovingly and kissed her cheek before letting her arm go from his grasp. The older version of Sakura calmed immediately from the touch and backed away. It was only then when the three newcomers realized where in time they had landed.

The older version of Team Seven stared before them frozen, looking into their counterparts eyes not knowing what to do.

Oh shit.

Oops?

The way the time travel jutsu was supposed to work was make it so they didn't have to come face to face with their past selves…it was supposed to place them far enough away where they wouldn't be spotted or noticed.

"Erm…hello!" The older version of Sakura greeted the group with a small smile and wave. This Sakura looked completely different than the younger version that sat in front of her. Sakura's hair was cut just above her shoulders and a small purple triangle was delicately painted on the center of her forehead. She wore a blue vest that complimented her luscious curves and black booty shorts that seemed to mold to her behind tightly in all the right places. On her feet were the usual black ninja boots she wore on a daily basis.

"Uh…this wasn't supposed to happen…" Older Sakura started to explain but was cut off by her longtime friend Naruto.

"Wait! Wait! Sakura-chan! Don't you remember this day?!" Older Naruto jumped up and down with giddy excitement as he pointed to the four sitting down on the ground. This Naruto wore a black and orange jumpsuit similar to the one is past self was wearing but over his get up was a traditional Hokage robe, flowing in the spring breeze.

It finally registered in Sakura's head making her laugh softly in disbelief and Sasuke nodded with confirmation, "Introductions." This older version of Sasuke wore a simple tight long sleeved black ANBU shirt that snugly fit on his muscles perfectly and matching black pants.

"Well…why don't we join them?!" Older Naruto mischievously grinned and rubbed his palms together, sitting down on the ground next to his younger, bewildered self.

Older Sakura sighed, "Well…I guess there isn't any harm in it…besides…they won't remember any of this anyway…" She smiled lightly towards Sasuke, "And this could prove to be interesting."

He knowingly smirked at her.

Older Sasuke sat down next to the pink haired lady while the Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto of this time were stunned for words as they observed their uninvited guests. Young Naruto was the first to speak, his face red with amazement towards his older self. This Naruto was wearing Hokage robes!

"Wait…what is going on? Someone please explain!" He watched his older self smile lightly towards him, "Wait…and I'm…you are…me…but… I'm here?" Young Naruto grabbed his head and placed his spinning head into his lap, "Ah! What is going on?!"

Older Naruto presented his attention towards Kakashi whom at this point pulled down his mask to reveal the sharingan to hopefully dispel any genjutsu he was under…to no avail. This was really happening. Before the copy nin could begin his questioning, the older version of Naruto began to chatter away his introduction.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I am nineteen years old, believe it!" Naruto fisted his fingers to his chest proudly. "We figured out a way to travel through time and so…this is how we got here…" Naruto scratched his head, not telling the whole truth in the matter but shrugging it off anyway. Sakura coughed to signal him to continue his rant and not give too much of why they were there in the first place away.

"I still like instant ramen in a cup and the ramen at Ichiraku's…but I love my dear Hinata-chan more than all the ramen in the world! I dislike paper work and boring meetings with the elders. My hobby is training with the Teme", Naruto pointed over to an unaffected Sasuke, "and eating ramen. And, after years of training, my dream to become Hokage came true!"

Older Sakura was next on the agenda, she sat up straight glimmering with immense pride as everyone set their eyes on her, "I'm Uchiha Sakura and I'm also nineteen years old!" Sasuke smirked proudly as he watched his younger version's eyes bulge out of his head in disbelief at her claims, he had to admit he liked to watch their shocked expressions as they told them their achievements.

"I really like my job at the hospital as head medic and I dislike when I'm not busy…" Sakura mused, her index finger to her chin with thought, "My hobbies include taking care of my adorable children and my dream for the future came true when I became the strongest kunoichi in the village!" Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms, staring towards Sakura. "Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun, also my dream to marry you came true too." She stuck out her tongue like a child and the Uchiha relaxed with a small smile.

Next it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am nineteen years old. I like going on challenging missions and teaching my sons the ways of my clan. I dislike when I am away from the village for extended periods of time. My hobbies include target practice and training when I'm not leading the police force. My dream came true when I avenged my clan and returned to restore it." Sasuke finished thoughtfully but still in his own Uchiha grunting ways. His loving wife tenderly rested her hand over his and squeezed it with her love for him. Young Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped at how many words came out of older Sasuke's mouth...never before had they heard the Uchiha speak that much before, or so tenderly either.

No one said anything more and the sound of crickets were heard chirping in a nearby bush.

Younger Naruto was the first one to speak, "I…I….become HOKAGE? WAHOOO!" He leaped onto his feet and started doing a little celebratory dance at the giddiness he felt swell within his heart.

Older Naruto glared and instantly shut his younger version up,

"Not without dedication and hard work did I achieve this position Naruto, always remember that."

Little Naruto paused and nodded enthusiastically, "I won't let you down…er…I won't let myself down…er…you… me?" He was confused on how to address his older self but they didn't go further on the matter.

Smaller version of Sakura stared up at her mature self with wonder and tear filled eyes of joy, "I…I…marry Sasuke-kun?!" She glanced over at the Sasuke from her time who stared ahead of him with as much horror an Uchiha could display.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!" Young Sakura squealed, jumping up and down in circles making Older Sakura want to shield her face away from her teammates.

"Was I really this annoying when we were genin?" Older Sakura whispered to her husband and Hokage. She winced at their affirmative expressions. "Oi...I'm so sorry boys." She hung her head in shame as Naruto patted her back soothingly.

"Che. Like I'd ever end up with _**her**_." Young Sasuke spat for the first time since his future self appeared. Humiliation soared through younger Sasuke's veins as he thought of what a future with Sakura could entail for him-endless whining, crying, and protecting her weak little body. He crossed his arms with attitude and glared towards his future self.

Older Sasuke was on his past self instantly, grabbing a fist full of his blue shirt and dangling him up in the air-sharingan eyes blazing with fury,

"Don't you ever say something like that again you ungrateful brat. You don't know how good you have it right now."

As Sasuke dangled Sasuke in the air, Sakura went over to her grown up version and began to converse full of happiness.

"Ne! You are me from the future!" Young Sakura giggled, rocking from her toes to her heels while taking in her future self's full image.

Older Sakura raised and eyebrow '_Is she serious? We just established this_.' "Hai." She nodded coolly in confirmation. Her younger self giggled again but then stopped when she suddenly noticed something wrong with her future self. Why...was her hair so short? Didn't she know?

"Why is my hair so short in the future? Don't you know Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair?!" She gasped, feeling her own long pinks locks with tenderness. She never wanted to cut her hair if it meant losing Sasuke!

Future Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her back, showing the Uchiha clan insignia plastered smack dab on the center of her vest, "Do you see this?" She motioned to her younger self while the girl drooled with immense yearning for the symbol on her own back.

"Do you see this?" Now Sakura pointed to her short hair stubbornly, "Sasuke doesn't care about if my hair is long or short! It's. Just. Hair." She tried to explain to her younger self like she was stupid.

"Ohhh...so you're saying I should cut my hair?" Younger Sakura replied questioningly as her future self smacked herself in the forehead,

"No! I'm saying that for if whatever reason your hair...is cut. Don't worry about it, Sasuke doesn't care."

Tears brimmed around young Sakura's emerald eyes, "Sasuke-kun...doesn't...care...about me?"

Older Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at how her past self didn't listen carefully to the advice she just present before her. Was there really no hope for her younger self?

The future Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her tightly to him while smirking towards his past self,

"Sasuke, you really have no idea how much she loves you." He tilted his head to the beaming younger Haruno Sakura while the boy he talked to brooded over the 'unfortunate' life he would inevitably end up with.

"Naruto-kun," Older Sakura spoke up, interrupting the heated debate over ramen he was having with his younger self, "I think we should be going back home, we've damaged their day quite enough already..." She trailed off as her eyes laid upon the younger Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wait. How do we know that you really are from the future?" Hatake Kakashi spoke, questioning their motives.

The pinkette's eyes softened and she met his gaze apathetically, "That sharingan eye of your's...it's Obito's..."

Kakashi's breath stilled in his throat and he began to sweat profoundly at the small tid bit of knowledge the future Sakura knew about him and he was convinced.

"Alllrrriigghhttt! Give me your hand Sakura! ...You too Teme! Don't give me that look! ...or have you gone yaoi on me now?" Older Naruto's brows shook with his pervert hints and Sasuke scoffed, grabbing his hand so hard he almost broke it.

The three formed a line and waved a final goodbye to the still confused set of genin and their sensei.

"Ja ne! And don't worry, you won't remember any of this. Best wishes on your training! The bell test is coming up...don't let Kaka-sensei win!" Naruto warned as he along with Sasuke and Sakura chanted a few words and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The genin team all blinked at once and stared back across to their sensei like nothing ever happened. None of them even realized how much time had passed by but they each figure that they spaced out for a moment and that's why their memory seemed a bit hazy.

Kakashi sighed with a palm rested on his cheek in surprse that he felt no medal on his fingers. Reaching up and pulling down the headband he didn't even realzie he moved it in the first place. _'Strange...'_

"As I was saying..."


End file.
